


Nevaen

by Isbjorn456



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventurers, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cooperation, Fantasy, Fighters, Fights, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Personal Growth, Royalty, Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isbjorn456/pseuds/Isbjorn456
Summary: 4 adventurers come together to save the King of Nevaen, hijinks ensue...
Kudos: 2





	1. Hundreds of Brave Souls

It's been one year since the abduction of The King of Nevaen, and the kingdom was beginning to lose hope. When he was first kidnapped, citizens believed their ruler would be rescued in no time. _It's the king, after all_. The best knights and warriors were sent to recover his majesty. All who went to save him failed, and almost all died. The few who survived the journey and the attempt came back rattled and mute, unable to tell someone what they had seen. Hundreds of brave souls ventured into the unknown, hoping to return a savior, but all attempts proved futile and ineffectual.

The royal court and the royal family have tried _everything_ to get people to help to rescue His Majesty, offering vast land, knighthood, money, and a place in the royal family. Nothing worked. Most people believed that it was futile, and perhaps they were correct; why waste your life for a pointless cause? The king is gone, and he is going to stay that way, they believe The citizens are tired of weekly gatherings and public prayers. Everybody just wants to get back to their old lives.

It's not as if there isn't a capable heir to take his place. The crown prince is very popular with the people and is proficient in both academics and war strategy.

 _All of this_ , the barkeep in a town, nearby where the king is thought to be held thinks, _is making my town richer than ever. So many adventurers come into this town to rest and buy supplies. The people coming have dwindled though, perhaps the King will not be saved after all. Nobody's come in a month already, so maybe it's time to put those extra tables and chairs back in the keep._

 _However... She has heard gossip of a gr_ oup of adventurers on their way who will buy so much booze you won't have to worry about rent for a week; a mysterious assassin who'll buy all whiskey and mead you have, a strongman who drinks by the barrel, a wizard who will flirt with every patron, and, somehow, a free Maton. She could use the business... This may be an interesting couple of months after all...


	2. Chipmunk: Storming the Castle Gates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lonely vagabond arrives at the capital of Nevaen

I am Chipmunk.

My people are the Matons. We are created when something needs to be done that no one else wishes to do, such as coal mining and farm assistance.

Due to this, we are built not to be capable of feeling emotions. The prevailing view among our makers is that emotions would hinder our efficiency. However, making decisions quickly and efficiently isn't always the most correct method.  
When someone makes decisions based on pure logic, they are making decisions in the most efficient way possible. However, even though it sounds illogical, sometimes the most efficient way of doing something is not the best way of doing it. This applies to the act bonding with other life.

While it may seem like the best way to begin bonding with an organism can be easily calculated, this is a misconception. Personalities drastically differ from creature to creature. As such, if you were to try to please many individuals using the same method, you would most likely be unsuccessful.

That is why I have come to Kingspointe. My mission is to find out how to properly bond with somebody. I have traveled to several towns and kingdoms in the past for the same purpose to no avail.  
However, this time is more likely to be successful. I have been informed that the king of this country has been kidnapped for a year. Many rescue parties have tried and failed to rescue him. The royal family is accepting anyone willing to go.

I believe that as I go from town to town, I will encounter many people. From them, I expect to learn the social skills necessary to bond with another lifeform. It is also possible that I will not be alone on my journey. In that case, I will have another set of specimens to monitor and watch the interactions of.  
I believe that it will be interesting to observe actual people interacting with each other daily. As I walk through the town square, I cannot help but notice the passersby' questioning stares.  
I guess it makes sense; because we require very little room and need very little rest, my people are not often seen outside of our "jobs." We do not often disagree because it is illogical for us to be far from our stations. The farther we are, the longer it takes to get back, and the less work that gets done.  
However, no matter the faces of the people surrounding me, I keep walking to my destination: the Royal Castle of Nevaen.  
I decided that the quickest way of applying for the rescue detail is to go to the castle. It is where the Queen and the head of the royal council are at this time, and they are the ones who appoint the search and rescue parties.  
I do not think that I will need to try out for it.

However, if I do, I will most likely be able to complete every one of their challenges. I can lift 2000 lbs, I can sprint for an indefinite amount of time, and I can complete any sort of riddle or puzzle in fractions of a second. No matter the challenge, I can most likely overcome it.

As I walk up to the castle gates, I can see the castle guards mutter betwixt one another. It seems as though they are confused about my presence here.

"What are you doing here, Maton? You gonna take my job too?" said one of the guards, chuckling.  
"No, I have come here, instead, to join a search party for your king," I stated.

"Hah! I didn't think that your people could make jokes," he said insultingly.

"I am serious. Shall I demonstrate my ability to do so?" I inquired.

"Alright, you big sack of iron. If you can make it past me and my buddy John here, I'll let you pass. But, if you can't, you get to leave this place forever." Said the guard, cockily.

Hm, while there are two of them, and one of me, they seem to be tired from standing in front of the gates all day. This means that they would not be as strong as they would appear to be. Their minds also seem to be prejudiced, which implies that they will overestimate their abilities and underestimate mine.

"I accept your proposal," I said confidently.

As I begin moving, they draw their broadswords. They seem to be made out of the conventional steel for a soldier. This means that they will be useless against my exterior. The challenging guard attempts to stab me in my abdomen. This results in the tip of his sword blunting. I change my stance so that it slides off me, and I continue my path through the gates.

The guard's friend, John, brings his sword up and swings it down. I believe he is trying to decapitate me. But I bring my head down, and it goes over my neck. By the time he realizes that he has missed, I have stepped past the gates.

"Get out of here machine! You don't belong here, and you're just going to die!" The infuriated guard shouts.

Well, that was a waste of time. People are often irritated that we can do many jobs and require very little. However, people are free to possess whatever opinion they please.

However, sometimes this gets in the way of my interactions with others. Anyway, now I can ask the Queen for a place on a rescue team.

I walk through the Nevaen Palace, taking note of any traps in my path and avoiding them. Many other humans try to get in my way, but I remain steadfast in my request to continue forward, and many simply step out of my way.  
I arrive in the throne room to join the few adventurers still requesting a pass to attempt an expedition to save the king. When I reach the front of the line, the queen gives me a confused look.

"You. Maton. Why do you wish to travel and save the king? You are but a servant!" She asks, mildly indignant.  
"I wish to learn how best to interact with other life-forms. This seems to be an efficient and varied way to do it while still being helpful to the kingdom." I say as clearly and concisely as possible.

She merely nods, pulls out an expedition form, and stamps her approval, with an interested look on her face.


	3. Zhatka: Fighting Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A man is fed up with idiots

As I walk past the buildings, I can't help but notice just how much the city has deteriorated in just a couple of months. It was never the model of prestige, but you'd think a war happened here. All of the buildings are decaying like it's some kind of ghost town. Granted, it does live up to its name; Thiard is the Bezayu equivalent of "Purgatory." And considering that nobody ever leaves and the only thing that changes around here are the buildings, I'd say it's a pretty accurate name.

Not that many people would actually want to leave. People are happy being the leaders of gangs, robbing everything for anything, and backstabbing their friends. It's a comfortable life for those who are on top. Even if you want to leave this wretched city, where are you gonna go, and how are you gonna get there? Most of the citizens of this _glorious_ city of ours are Bezain, and most of the other races don't take too kindly to us, so there aren't many places where you'll be treated equally. As for the money, it would be hard to try and get enough to get out of here without a couple of crimes being committed.

Well, I'm late for my appointment with Doc, and he's probably gonna lecture me even more. It's kinda funny how all the buildings around him are broken and abandoned, but his old shack looks brand-new.  
I don't even know why he makes me pick the door open. He knows I figured it out a while ago. Eh, it's all a part of the "Doc routine" I had to get used to. Anyways, I reach into my b-

His door is open. It's never open. It shouldn't be open. Something's wrong. I slowly open the door and-

_You dead?_

What?

_Buddy, wake up_

I blink my eyes a few times. Where am I?

_You okay?_

Huh?

I glance up. It's a bartender.

"I thought you were dead, man," he says, gladly.

I'm in a bar. That's right, The Drunken Boar, or whatever.

I glance out the window.

It's still light outside. I don't have to leave.

"Give me a whiskey," I say, annoyed that the one next to me is empty.

"I don't know if I should do that," he says, worried about my health.

"I'll pay you double, just do it," I say, bored of his opposition.

He turns around, accepting my offer. While the bartender pours the glass, I can't help but notice the loud guy that just walked through the door. He's bragging that he got accepted for the search party tryouts and how he's the best fighter anyone's ever seen before.

This must be the kingdom with the missing royal. I wonder what happened.

This is crazy, he's practically screaming now. Why is nobody doing anything? He's a big guy and all, but this is ridiculous.

I'm gonna have to do it now, aren't I? Fine, I'll talk to the buffoon.

When I get up, I make sure to grab my drink. As I get closer to the idiot, I realize that it's actually a whole group of them.

This is ridiculous. The braggart looks the part too; with a red tunic, blue pants, and a possum hat, he looks insane.

"Hey, jester, can you shut your disgusting mouth for once?" I say, tired of his rambling.

When he turns around and faces me, I see that I was not wrong about the state of his dental hygiene.

"I know you aren't talking to me, half-being," he says, almost braggingly.

"Wow, you are as uncreative as you are ugly. Look, I don't care what you do, as long as you aren't shouting about tryouts, like a small child," I say, ending the conversation.

That was easier than I thought. The oaf really is as dumb as he looks. I go to take a sip from my drink, but instead, my head jerks left.

That idiot punched me. I should be in pain, but me being plastered probably fixed that. I was so ready to pass back out too. Well, you gotta do what you gotta do.

While I think of my next move, his incessant cackling rings in my ears. Why didn't he just shut up?  
When I turn around, I see his ridiculous face. The second my eyes meet his, I aim for his nose.

Contact.

As his head snaps right, I can't help but let out a laugh. Let's give it up for the greatest fighter in the kingdom. I take my right leg and swing it at his right shin, causing him to fall to the floor, ending this mess.

"What was that you said earlier? You made it to 'search party tryouts'? I think I'll pop by and show you what someone who isn't full of themselves can do," I said smugly.

As I make my way out of the tavern, I toss the barkeep a few coins to pay for my day her. When I push the door open, I brace my eyes for blinding sunlight, but I am given the gift of sundown's darkness.

All town squares and filled with crooks and their marks, and it appears that this one is no exception. I'm not for stealing, but I'm not against it either, it depends on the situation. Little kids are different, though. They're rarely the problem. Which is why I have to do something when I see an adult take a child's coin purse. 

This guy is worse than the screaming idiot back in the bar.

At least this'll be easier.

As I walk up to the guy, I bump into him, apologize, and go the opposite direction. I'm kind of surprised that he didn't feel me take his purse too. I'm good and all, but that guy must be horrible to not feel that. I open up the child's bag and see a couple gold coins that were probably meant for groceries or something. I grab the thief's bag and empty the contents into the other.

As I walk past the kid, I drop both bags into his pocket, just in case he needs another.

I head back in the direction of the castle.

If I'm going to apply, I'm going to do it right. Off by the castle gates, I see a couple of guards. Just by the look of their Human faces, I can tell that I would have trouble if I went by them.

So, I've decided to hop over the fence. It'd be faster even if they didn't blame my race for all of their kingdom's crime.  
Well, say what you will about Nevaen, they sure know how to build a palace. I wonder if I'll have to charm a royal for a place tomorrow. I hope there isn't a line.

I _hate_ lines.


	4. Tuscanar: Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apprehensive challenger begins his trials

The field is quite far from the city. I'm already winded, and I'm only halfway there. I'm not even sure why I signed up. I'm not even 5 feet tall, and you can see my ribs even with my baggy clothes on.

The further I go, the better I can see who I have to face in the challenges. Everybody around me is twice my size, with arms are the size of my head. And is that a Maton? How am I supposed to compete?

Can I do this? I should turn around. No, I can't. I would look even worse if I turned around. I would get laughed at even more. I just have to hope that the coin I possess is a fake.

I can see the field now. There's a large section of the land roped off for this. I hope that it's not too hard so that I don't mess up too badly.

There's not that long of a line yet. Maybe I'm here a little bit early. The sun isn't up, but there aren't many people here, and the Queen said to be here before sunrise.

As I get closer to the front of the line, I can see more inside the camp. There are huge metal bars scattered around and markings on the ground. I wonder what we're going to do.

When the person in front of me goes inside, I can see that he's just here to ensure that you don't have a forged token of entry.

"What is your name?" The guard asks, intimidatingly.

"Uh, it's uh, Tuscanar. Tuscanar Rharian," I responded meekly.

"Hah, what a foolish name! Give me the coin," he demands.

I hand him the coin without responding for fear of being insulted further.

"It's real. Go in," says he.

I bowed my head and went through the gates without another word.

Now that I'm inside this place, I see that it looks very different from what I thought it did.

Large groups of people huddle inside the tents, eating from the plates of food in the centers. It seems that breakfast has been provided for the people who arrived earlier than I. It's a good thing that I ate before I came here.

I can now see that those weren't just random markings on the ground. They look like they are going to make us run around the perimeter of the field. It's not that far, so I shouldn't embarrass myself that badly in this challenge.

Suddenly,a piercing whistle screams through the air. The same guard from earlier is standing on top of a pedestal on the other end of camp.

"Challengers! I am General Thompson, and I will be conducting these trials. Walk to the starting line. You will run around the camp, the last ten people will leave, and the others will continue onto the next challenge," he orders.

Okay, I’ll probably get out on this, but that's alright. Everybody else is far larger than me and can run circles around me.

When I get to the starting line, I see just how long the track is. I’ve made peace with losing, but I will try my hardest to stay in.

When General Thompson blows the whistle, I push off with my right leg with all my body's strength. Every muscle in my body is working as hard as it can. But even with that, I am still lagging behind the rest of my competitors. Everybody else has already turned the first corner, but I have barely made it halfway through the first side. But I keep running.

By the time I make it to the last line, only thirteen people have left, including me. Suddenly, though, someone trips on a rock. And then he knocks somebody else over, until, suddenly, I am the only person standing up.

Somehow, I have escaped getting kicked out of this round. Although I don't know how I'll be able to do the next trial, I used all of my energy in this, and I still would've come in last if it hadn't been for whatever that was. Now all I can hope for is the sunrise.

Another blast of sounds flies through the air.

"It is now time for lifting. You will pick up the bars, one at a time, and raise them above your head. You will go from the smallest bar to the largest until you can't anymore," stated the general

Oh, this is even worse than the running one. The smallest one of those bars is taller than me. But I have to try.

I get into my spot and wait for General Thompson to walk over to me. I'm third in line, so I have a little bit to prepare.

Why didn't I pick a spot in the back? I'm not going to be able to do this. I'm still exhausted from running ten minutes ago.

I look left, and I see just how outclassed I am. I could see them earlier, but when everyone's in a line, it just looks like so many. And they all look so large and intimidating. It’s as if everyone here spent their whole lives training for this.

When I look to my right, I see that the first guy has moved on to the third bar somehow. How am I supposed to do this? I can't even manage the first one. I'm going to get out here, I know it. The General could snap my arms in half with his bare hands.

I look again. He's moved on to the person right next to me. Oh no, he's close. Um, uhh, what am I going to do?

Suddenly, there is a clatter. It appears that my neighbor has dropped the pole. That means it's my turn. Oh no.

The General makes his way towards me.

"Tosconor, you could barely run earlier, this will be hilarious. Begin lifting," orders General Thompson.

"Um, that's not my-Okay, sir," I say with every ounce of confidence I have.

I reach down in front of me and wrap my hands around the bar. They barely even get halfway on it. Okay, here we go.

I pull my arms up with all of the strength I have within me. It doesn't move. I push up with my legs and attempt to yank my arms up.

Nothing.

"Haha, as I thought. I wish I could say a good attempt, but I'd be lying," General Thompson says, loud enough for everyone else to hear, causing everybody to laugh. "Even the Hasinkor are disappointed with that so-called 'attempt.' Look at that lackluster sunrise! Who knew they would take any time to acknowledge you and your failures?" he says insultingly.

As he turns though, suddenly, a beam of sun shoots down, traveling the field in a second, landing at my chest, causing everybody to stare at me.

"Wha-"

Before he can even finish his sentence, a cloud of mist envelops my body. As the air around me heats up, I can feel my body growing with the rising temperature. My clothes begin to tear and stretch, attempting to stay on my body. I can feel my arms and legs growing exponentially. All of the fatigue in my muscles disappears and a new feeling of power is in its place.

When the cloud around me fades, I can feel everybody's attempting to gaze into my soul. You could cut the tension with a knife, just as it should be.

After all, why wouldn't they be staring? I have become the greatest living thing in this kingdom. You could stack two peasants on top of each other, and they would barely reach my chest.

I look down at the feeble general and allow his eyes to meet mine. His expression is a combination of mortal fear and shock.

I look further down at this toothpick in my hand. Why was I ever having a problem with this? I flick it across the field to free up space around me.

I reach my hand towards the general and pick him up by the back of his neck, making sure not to break anything.

When our eyes meet for the second time, I can see just how horrified he is of me.

"What are you? How did you- You're so big. You are a monster!" he stutters out.

"I am your superior, and you will address me as such. You can thank the sun for my magnificent form," I clarify.

"What do you want from me, you- You demon?" Hequestions **.**

" I want what everyone else wants here; to be on the next search party," I tell him.

"Just put me down, and I'll do anything you want! I’ll make you the leader! Just- please, let me go!" pleaded the general.

"How foolish must you be to think that I need to threaten someone to get what I want? I will proceed with these trials, and I am going to gain my spot on that team rightfully. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, sick of his attitude. 

"No, Mr. Tuscanar, sir." The general answered fearfully.

"Ah, so it appears you do know my name. Remember it," I say, annoyed by this general's malfeasance.

I put him back on the ground where he was and look to the left, examining the bars. There seem to be seven of increasing size. The largest pole much resembles a stick a child would play with, pretending it to be a knight's spear. 

I pick it up, and somehow it is even smaller up close. I go to test the weight by bouncing it in my hand, but it flies away into the sky. It seems other people are shocked by my performance, as they should be, I am the most excellent one here. When I look back up, I see the twig falling back down from the clouds, I reach my hand out, and it falls perfectly into the center.

As the general makes his way through the rest of the crowd, I can't help but notice his nervous looks back at me now and then. It is almost as if he is looking for my approval. 

Why would I care for such frivolous transgressions?


End file.
